


probably /not/ what people meant when asking for bunny boy Goro

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Pets, Post-Canon, Roommates, uh i don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: Akira makes a new furry friendGoro is pissed(rated T for swearing only)
Relationships: can be read as akeshu/shuake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	probably /not/ what people meant when asking for bunny boy Goro

**Author's Note:**

> The fight between Akechi being a dog boy or a cat boy is over he is clearly a rabbit everyone pack up, go home
> 
> I'm bad at descriptions just read this
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/  
> I also made (first one is NSFW so avoid if you're a minor please) twitter accounts!: https://twitter.com/Astrarxi1  
> https://twitter.com/Astrarxi2
> 
> English isn't my native, so let me know if there are any mistakes! (>.<;)

"I need to tell you something, but promise me you won't get mad first-" Goro let out a sigh, tapping his hand against his jacket's pocket, immediately getting tense. Last time Akira called him saying that he had brought a litter of puppies he found at their small apartment and it had taken them _months_ to find a home for all of them. It's not that Goro did not like animals, but he felt like he barely had his shit together, taking care of a dumb, furry menace ( _even if it was Akira taking care of it most of the time)_ wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

"I swear if you brought home _another_ dog I'm going to murder you. _Again."_ Akira let out a small laugh. "I'm serious, Akira, we-"

_"It's not a dog."_

"If by not _a_ dog, you mean you brought another small army of puppies-"

"No, no, nothing to do with dogs." 

"You have Morgana, you don't need another cat."

"He's going to get mad at you if he finds out you said that." 

" _Akira-"_

"Not a cat." Goro groaned 

"Are you going to make me go through every damn animal until I get it right?"

" _Maybe."_

"Yes, yes I'm sure this is a lot of fun _for you,_ but the fact is that you've brought home an animal _without asking me first, even though you promised you'd ask me before doing anything last time this happened._ " Akira's guilty silence over the receiver was enough of an answer. "I'm almost home, _please_ just keep whatever you've brought this time out of my stuff until I get there." 

" _Goro-"_ Akira whined, making him roll his eyes. 

"No." He cut him off before he could finish his sentence. " _We're not keeping it."_

_"But-"_

"I'm the entrance. I'm _not_ negotiating this." he hung up, quickly making his way up to their apartment. 

"Welcome home!" Akira cheerfully called out once he heard the door open. 

" ' _Welcome home'_ " Goro mumbled back in a mocking tone " as if you didn't just bring home some fucking ugly-"

" _He's not ugly!"_ Akira let out a laugh. "I brought him home because he reminded me of you." he waved at him from the couch, a small, fluffy brown bunny with floppy ears laying on his lap. 

" _What."_

"He looks just like you!"

"It looks _nothing_ like me _."_

"He's the same color as your hair." 

" _That's-"_ Goro let out a resigned sigh, flopping on the couch next to Akira, making the bunny jump up and look at him as if examining him, backing against Akira. _At least it was cute._

"He's cute, right?" Akira hummed as he lightly stroked it, calming it down. 

"It doesn't matter, but I guess it is" Goro admitted

" _So, little Goro has managed to steal your heart-"_

"You are _not_ naming it that." He frowned. "You aren't naming it at all actually. _We're not keeping it."_

"But-"

" _No._ We're finding him a new home as soon as possible" Akira pouted, mumbling a small ' _fine'_ and Goro let out a sigh, stretching his hand towards the animal to pet it. " _At least he's cute, so this will be easy- WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

Goro quickly pulled his hand back, hissing in pain, holding his now bleeding finger. 

"It fucking bit me!" Goro mumbled and Akira chuckled, grabbing the rabbit and quickly putting it back in its cage, before taking a band-aid and some iodine from the kitchen and returning to Goro who has still staring at his hand in disbelief. 

"What did I tell you?" he smirked. " _He's just like you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know I wrote this in like 15 minutes waiting for the boiler to take a shower. No bunny is that socialized or calm in my experience but oh well fanfic, we dont care about that stuff. The biting stuff is accurate though. Bunnies are evil.  
> /(>人<)\
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/  
> I also made (first one is NSFW so avoid if you're a minor please) twitter accounts!: https://twitter.com/Astrarxi1  
> https://twitter.com/Astrarxi2
> 
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Hope you like it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
